


Don't let England cook

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America almost dies, England can't cook, Gen, but he dosn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: something i wrote back in 2016 and decided to post here.a one shot depicting England's cooking Skill..... wait he has that?





	Don't let England cook

England made his way into the kitchen. France and America were coming over and England was going to cook for them(they did not know this though or else they would not be coming over.)

"Now what to make." England said thinking for a moment. "I'll start with scones." He said getting the thing he needed out. Looking at the recipe started to cook. He 'measured' and I use that term loosely two cups of flour. Then a third cup of sugar(or salt he was not sure which one was which.) next came baking powder(he used baking soda.) Somehow he managed to cut the butter into the dry ingredients successfully. He ran into more trouble when putting in the last thing and that was cream well lets just say he does not know the difference between cream and milk. Once they were in the oven( which was set way too hot) the guest arrived.

"Francis, Alfred nice to see you." England said as he lead them into his living room. "I will have scones ready in a bit." he added as he left the room. America and France turned to face each other.

"He is cooking." America said panic in his voice.

"You have 999 on speed dial right?" France asked fearing for his life( with good reason the last time he ate something England made he almost died.)

"Yeah you?"

"Of course. Last time I almost died and that was a can of peas. How could he mess something up that all you have to do is heat up."

"I don't know, but I do know you have a better chance surviving aggravating Russia than you do eating England's cooking."

"I have a plan one of use eats the other will be ready to call for help."

"Who will be the unlucky one?" France just glared at America.

"No. No way."

"I thought you were the hero."

"Dude there is being a hero and then there is being a suicidal idiot." America said.

"Come on I went to the hospital last time."

"Fine." As if on cue England reappeared with what looked like chard hockey pucks. Reluctantly America took one of the 'scones' while France got out his phone. America took a bit and gagged. Besides being almost rock hard they were salty(Yep he mistook the salt for sugar.) he made the mistake of swallowing the bite. He finished the scone and waited for England to leave the room before showing any signs of distress and having France call for help.


End file.
